1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for supporting two strands of lights at one time. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for support two light strands at one time where each light strand is secured within said apparatus and held at a fixed distance from a support surface.
2. Background Information
It is extremely common for people to string strands of lights for festive occasions. In this country, strands of lights are typically strung during the holiday periods on houses and buildings to provide a festive atmosphere. Typically, the strands of lights have one or more wires that extend in a long strand with lights periodically spaced along the strand. One typical hanger for strands of lights is a screw hook which has hook portion that is attached to a screw member. The hook portion is then used to urge the screw member into a surface, such as a wooden eave surrounding the outside perimeter of the house. While the screw hooks do permit the mounting of strands of lights to surfaces, such as wooden eaves, they suffer from some difficulties. The hook member is often sufficiently wide such that it does not prevent the strands of lights from twisting when positioned within the hook opening. Often, the person stringing the strands of lights wants lights to be oriented in a particular direction to obtain the best possible display of lights. If the cord is twisted in the light hangers, it is difficult, if not impossible, to make sure that the lights are hanging in a desired way. This is a difficulty that occurs with many light strand hangers, not just screw hook hangers.
A further difficulty that occurs with screw hook hangers is that the installer screws the screw into the surface while grasping the hook portion of the screw hook. If the surface is hard, it can be difficult to get the screw hook into the surface. Moreover, this type of hanger does not allow the installer to make use of tools like screwdrivers and the like. Thus, the installation process is more difficult using these types of hangers.
Other methods that are used to hang light strands have difficulties as well. One popular method is to staple the light strands directly onto the structure. Stapling can result in a sharp staple damaging the insulating material of the wires. Another method is to use light hangers that attach to shingles or gutters. The problem with such hangers is that their use requires a presence of shingles or gutters. This restriction limits the usefulness of such hangers. Importantly, none of the mechanisms herein described provide any means whereby two light strands may be secured at the same time with a single device. So, while the above mechanisms fail to adequately support a single light strand, each wholly fails at the possibility of supporting two light strands.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved light strand hanger that allows two light strands to be secured at one time and would also provided for efficient installation. Moreover, what is needed is a light strand support that is adapted to allow the user to install the light strands so that the lights hang in a desired orientation. To this end, there is a need for a light strand hanger which can be installed using tools, such as screwdrivers, and is also configured to prevent the light strand from twisting in the hanger.